The present application involves a military projectile including submunitions (individual explosive charges) contained in a head or carrier vector, which may be an artillery projectile, rocket head, mortar shell or any other explosive device.
Several different types of projectiles are known housing submunitions in their interior and using various methods to expel or disperse the individual bombs or explosive charges. However, prior known devices have not always provided satisfactory performance in ejecting and dispersing the submunitions.
The submunition ejection system of the subject invention constitutes an original design with substantial improvements over other systems currently in use, being based on a specific and unique procedure for expelling and dispersing the submunitions carried in a mortar shell or the like, although the principle and development of the system may be equally applied to any other carrier vehicle, such as those mentioned above. Thus, its application to the mortar shell is not of a restrictive nature, but merely serves to illustrate one of its potential applications.